In My Arms A Prophecy
by blue blood maiden
Summary: As her real self is revealed she struggles to breath the airs of hers who are around her, new, enemies, new discoveries and romance perhaps?..., be the judge of this insane crime
1. Chptr1 Reborn

Today I wake up looking with new eyes, new feelings, new desires, today my world turns around in a special and dangerous quest that might cause my life or my death; I open the curtains of my bedroom and open the curtains of my bedroom and open the crystal doors to the balcony so the fresh air of morning touch my skin; it's been a day since my world has given a 360 circumference roulet circle; I went down stairs and realize again that Suou was making breakfast; It's a long story on how he ended up in my house but the thing is that I meet him in school when I was transferred there, I was the tipical new girl but with red eyes, a lot of crazy and hurtful things has happened and now I'm here as a new kind of vampire and Suou as my Guardian, I'm still trying to get used to this.

"Morning, Rubi…"

Said Suou cooking an omelet in the pan and looking side way at my direction.

"Morning, baka…"

I went at the kitchen and beside him; I knew this was going to make him mad haha.

"Suou…"

He glances at me but doesn't respond and looks at the frying pan, I reach out for Suou's ear and pull it down.

"Oww, what was that for?"

He asks surprise and a lil' hurten I smile at him but I felt so down; so hurt inside so mad; I look away from him, I guess he realize how I was, because he grabs me by the shoulder and pull me to him in a friendly embrace; I kinda start to smell something weird before it really smelled wrong.

"Suou, your omelet is going to burn and turn to rock…"

Suou jumps in embarrassment and looks at the omelet that was starting to burn a little bit.

"You and your new senses, are you psychic or something?"

I smirk at him; well It would be good to read his mind but I can't read his mind and it bothers me, but I can read well the mind of the humans , I thought it as if I was used to say humans all the time…creepy.

"Well I can say I yes but right now my psychic powers are on vacation."

I snicker and look at the tableware and look at the box that sat there with runs and symbols that made a pull toward it for me to go there and open it, but since yesterday night it's been more stronger; Suou puts the omelet in the table and a pour blood bag in a glass cup; It smell hits me but since I was a new kind of vampire I could feed on humans blood but it didn't last long I had to feed on a vampire pureblood to be alive; I look at Suou and he waves at me to sit down and eat I did and finish.

"Suou, today we're going training with Tokimo sensei tonight, what about Red Mansion?"

He looks at me and shock a smile with a cough, how fun….; I have to tell myself that doesn't know about my bloodlust for vampire blood.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Father…, they couldn't have done such a thing?"_

_I said hitting the floor with my fists; something unexpected happen; Suou hugs me, holds me in his arms; my heart hurts to much I broke; I start to cry in his arms something I didn't did such a thing for 6 years now._

"_We will find who did this and kill them, I promise, Rubi…"_

_And there when I smell his blood a perfume so thrilling I wanted to get lost in it shocked me and when I saw Suou's blood pumping in his neck, there I realize that I crave more for vampire blood._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_I went to the dishwasher and clean my plate; Everything was getting weird, the doctor of our school knew about me. Maybe he knew about Suou and last but not least he's an vampire there so much questions and answers that hasn't been done; I finish Suou looks at me cautiously but when I catch him looking he looks away, kind of embarrass that he was caught looking._

"_Suou., what type of vampire are you?"_

_I ask randomly as we got out of the house and into the streets a good walk didn't kill anybody besides showing expensive cars wasn't my style; yep I have a dear to die black stripes white Ferrari, a 8 cilinders and it did roar; anyway we walk by the main park of the community and went into and alley were we came into a totally familiar street; I realize now that he didn't answer my question._

"_Isn't this the street for-"_

_I was cut there, somebody came behind me and I swear if it wasn't for Suou's quick alert reflexes and instincts I would have gone berserk and kill Tokimo sensei._

"_Oh it's a grand pleasure to see you two youngsters getting ready for your first lesson…"_

_As I see Suou and Tokimo sensei, who was dress as a high aristocrat, with long sleeved black cloak, channel black button shirt, black pants and black combat boots; As both of them stood beside each other, even if Suou was wearing teenager clothes they both look from another dimension now that my new eyes looked, Tokimo sensei stated._

"_Ready to be trained and Reborn."_


	2. Chptr2 Confessions of Ethereal

"Good girl!, since you are new and tour strength will allways remain wild there shall be time when you have to use fast and invigorating power and others where you just have to use a little amount of it, you'll need to practice."

Well I wasn't going so bad as for now I have sent to ashes 216 created non creatures non stop so it's a good start; To say this, I was impressed and confused, the school doctor is the so famous called manager of Red Mansion and we we're in Red Mansion, in the room of white walls a restricted area from customers and employees; it's a secret training room for vampires who request to get strong; We took a brake, Tokimo made us some blood bags, his curious eyes pierced the same eyes of confusion in his eyes, his blue cold eyes left mine and he walks of leaving Suou and me alone, I look at Suou, he was holding a hunters dagger that had carved a spell to be cast upon the person who the holder wanted to kill; he held his state straight his white luster skin shined in the lights of the computer made full moon a flutter of air and leaves surrounds us; his hair raven blue hair dances with the air, his shinny golden eyes where lost in the moon and when he turns to look at me, he dissapear…..

I move myself from where I was sitting and he appears just inches in front of me pointing the dagger at my heart but I held the dagger with my blade even if it was a rusty one it had it's purpose.

"So you decide to counter attack me, how sweet of you…"

I said with a lil' bit of sarcasm , since I was holding my blade with my hand free I could shove inside my red coat and pick the dusty violet paralyzing poison and let him not move for a day in a half…; I saw Suou smirk and I heard another kind of heart beating; as I figured it was Tokimo and since he was attacking my upper shoulder I crouch and pull out of my whip from away my left boot and wrap it around Tokimo's wrist and pull him down to me as I shift my weight and kick Suou in the gutter and send him flying down two trees and as I jump in a backflip in the exact moment Tokimo attacks me with his free hand with his multiplying dagger I set my coat to protect me from the daggers and as the daggers fell away from my coat I jump as high as I could and put Tokimo at all most my same level I put my blade in his heart level and with my whip wrap his other hand and push myself to him and we flew back to the ground making a big crater in the ground dust danced over us, my blade still in his chest.

"Perfect…, but he's here…"

Tokimo said; when Suou stood there with his dagger touching the left lower part of my back; since it was friendly match Suou let's go of my neck and put out the dagger free my back, I get off of Tokimo swensei and let him loose, putting all my things in their proper place as where treat from the white room to really rest and get ourselves comfy, Suou sat in the chair and leaned the chair to the wall, I sat in the love seat of manager's room and Tokimo; or should I say Hyuga sat in his couch black leather "king" chair, he smirks and put a hand in his cheek resting his arms in his desk.

"Since today training has been expended, today you both are taking you shift off… just for today."

I felt a big rock taken away from me, 'cause I thought we where going to be forced to work with how exhausted we where…, I look at Suou he was looking down as if not paying attention…, I grab a book from the desk and threw it at him, making him react and come back from his wonderland a lil' mad, Hahahaha, this was just to fun…, sorry cute Suou.

"Who was that?"

Hyuga pointed a finger to him when I do the same to Hyuga Suou almost leaps from the chair in annoyment.

"Ok…, ;ets just get strait to the point…, Rubi we didn't just came to train we came to talk to you a lil' from where we came from."

Said Suou so seriously I had held my breath and just hear, I have allways been curious about this.

"I'll start with myself first…"

Said Tokimo Hyuga an experienced vamipre hinter, I look at him expecting.

"**I was born in February 29, in the years of the black plages; my family has been powerful since time has it's story, there's a real truth in all of this our names aren't the same as in our real world, my real name and you shall keep it a secret is Lord Lestat Azor, from the "SACRED ETERNAL COUNCIL", your mother was in the council as well but everybody held reverence to her until the day she betrayed our laws, she eloped to Earth and escape her outgrowing work from being the Queen of the vampire breed, I have been sent to Earth to find her and punish her for her crime…."**

"**I went to England, Spain, France thinking I would find her, then words from a criminal sent to Earth came from the council and since then I have keep eyes on this young man; William de Zebediah our fourth in the powerful names, as he was sent here and I as a man of word keep eyes on him and you fell in my hands as well, the precious daughter of the exiled Queen Ever de Estamburg and human father named Carlos Mikhail and the so called famous lost daughter called Evangeline de Estamburg, meaning you my dear Rubi, that's your real name, my dear…"**

**He looks at me; Lestat Azor looks at me with sympathy; I stood there shocked; I got mad.**

"**What are you going to do to me?…"**

**I said standing up and pointing my index finger at him; How crude he could be making this whole pointless story to retain myself and take me by a fool but I won't; I cringe over the desk holding myself with my hands; I glare at him and said.**

"**Answer me you fool…'**

**With such venom he flings but composed himself…**

"**I'll be soon taking you to Ethereal, where we can keep safe the dimension of Earth, there's nothing wrong I'll do to you I just want to protect you…"**


	3. Chptr3 His Reality

Chapter 3: His Reality

Finals were crawling over our senses but we didn't give much thoughts, specially me, William and I hardly studied, of course being vampires had their advantages.

Walking to the east side of my house into the Greenery, the slight smell of sunrise lingered around the place, a shimmer of light danced into the leaves of the trees. I had the feeling William would be around somewhere, he never rested the act of sneaking up on me.

I sit in a solid rock bench, looking into he morning flowers that bloomed once more, the breeze caressed my face, my hair plays with the wind, every single breath I took made me feel stronger, part of being anew fleshed immortal it seems.

A slight crackle to my right in the wind gave way, here he is, William. As I close my eyes and concentrate, I saw the vivid image of William's figure, well hidden in the high tree trunk a few yards away from where I saw sitting, clever as always.

"Get down from that tree, Will."

I say, the rustles of leaves touch the floor and his death echo of his foots touch the grass. I roll my eyes around not amused, he always did this, thinking this was for training, but to tell you the truth, as well hidden as he could be, his blood gave way, many times in a row.

"Good you notice me from a distance."

He implies snickering, he appeared right in front of me, he raised his perfect eyebrow up, a look of mischief in his eyes, of course I'm wearing my slight blank expression.

We've been sharing the house for quite a while now, 2 weeks to be exact, I didn't seem to realize until now, how we've come to get closer than before, strange how he doesn't notice how perfectly skeptic I've been on him for avoiding me a week ago in Red Mansion and then showing one morning preparing breakfast and smiling bluntly like a care in the world.

"Hey come out of dream land!…"

William hollers, his face inches on mine, waving his hand in front of my face. His mocking voice bring me back to reality. He just stood there a gush of his exquisite unique fragrance trigger my senses. I sneer at him and grit my teeth, menacing.

"Suou! Don't sneak on me like that do you want me to kill you…"

He backs away one step, frowning and waving his hands in defeat, he didn't catch my sarcasm drift, the curiosity invades my mind, and I couldn't held it on to much, I wanted to know, since he knew all of my family, it is fair enough. I look at him straight in his golden clear eyes, now or nothing.

"Suou, I want to know…. About your family."

His eyes flickered, pain, hurt, resolve and burn. He sighs looks away and sits next to me in the bench, his eyes lock with mine ina pleading understanding. A rush of warmth invade my cheeks, blushing?, that's crazy. He looks away a playful smirk pays in his mouth, jerk. I hear him exhale. Give it a shot, stud. I encourage him with a sweet reassuring smile. He looks up to the sky, a distant look travel the clouds.

"My family…, my dear wonderful mother, sweet understanding and beautiful died giving birth to my little sister a three years ago, I was trapped here in Earth when the news reached to late for me to do something, or to say good bye…"

His voice faltered, I reach out and grab his hand, he looks at me and at my hand, he wrap his fingers in mine, a thanks in his eyes. What could I say, I lost my father 3 weeks ago, nothing easy to hold down, so now it was my time to comfort him in some way. He stares back at the sky, resuming his tale, never loosing hid firm grip in our hands.

" My father have always been strict and volatile on us, specially me, my education, sports, economics, politics and other things, a normal ten years old would stand, As the heir of the Zebediah's fortune, the responsibility in my shoulders was exhausting, our reputation in "Sacred Eternal Origins" (S.A.O), high council of elder vampires and other elites expectations had been godly like but an accident, no a crime has been committed, a homicide in the bed chambers of the Crystal Fortress, The second in power has been murdered.

At the trial to find the murderer, among the witnesses stood a frightened room keeper Drudge *reference in chapter 3 in Stupid Human, this is the name of the immortal humans*, She stood up from her former seat and her eyes widen as her eyes finds mine, she accused me, but I know who really was the one who killed Lord Hatway…"

I glance at him confused, those words were full of venom and hatred, he realize his intent from the corner of my eyes of my confused look. He looks at the floor focusing his eyes in a pebble on the floor.

" It was my twin small brother, Valentine, I was accused for his crime, he is the one who needs to pay this hell…"

His eyes turned pitched black and the soft grip in my hands tightened, his jaw clenched and his control began to falter. A strangle moan escaped my mouth, I never imagine the cool and compose William would react like this, I look at him worried, if I could I would tell him off, I never realized how much in pain he was until now…, I decide to bring his attention to mine no matter what, so I kneel in front of him his hand still a cold calculating sharp knife grip, I ignored the pain and decide to grab Suou's chin making him look at me, his pitch black eyes turning cloudy as he comes back to the present.

"You have done nothing wrong, it's not right for you to suffer this condemnation, but you can't go back and fix it, and think about it, if he paid for his sins here, it would be so different, he could kill these humans easily but you have a noble heart, you wouldn't have meet me either…"

I don't know why those last words traveled in my lips but if it was to empathize what I meant I don't give a damn on how he gets the news.

" You've opened up to me William, and if there ever another thing you would like to talk to me about, I'm here for you, thanks for trusting me William…"

I smile at him, simple but final, His eyes adjust to it's bright color, I didn't saw this coming, he leans toward me, a minute late a light tender kiss on my cheek was given, my heart beat accelerated and I could smell him all over me…, he pulls me up to his chest, embracing me in a hug.

"Evangeline, you're so different I'll protect you no matter what."

Those tender words meant something, I didn't knew what but they reached the hollow of my closed heart and made me shudder in a weird content I've never experienced before, what the heck?

His voice trailed off, he starts to let go of me and caress my hair, I frown more confused than before, is he really ok?, he holds my elbow and pull me up with him, as I look at him, his face flushed from the commotion, his eyes twinkle, realization cross them.

"We should go…"

My voice betrayed my actions, I didn't wanted him to let me go but my head screamed at me to let go. His reality was just wrong. A swift in the air made me step away from him and start running toward the river bend in my backyard. William easily tags along.

"Lestat Azor has come to take us to Ethereal, be prepared and let's take everything we can from here."

William said shortly, my heart was skipping beats, life is a roller coaster, running non stop, is he causing me to react like this?, right now it didn't mattered, I shouldn't be thinking like this…

As we walk all the twisting alleys and reach to Red Mansion, All the boys were waiting there, Aron, Kain Rido and Hashi. As we settle our stuff in a side of the room, Lestat stood in the middle, regarding our attention.

"Children of Enchanting Red Mansion, tonight our sister and from as well as myself are going to ascend to Ethereal, Kain I shall leave you in charge of the mansion, until then you all shall see me in weekends, there is a lot to make amends in Ethereal, this matter is a life or death situation for our race."

Lestat looks at William, An approval nod in the manager made me turn to see William, gorgeous…, were the first word that came to my mind, his features were heighten by his attire, aristocrat clothes, everything on him radiated royalty, I quickly look away, not wanting him to catch me staring. Is he free from his accusation?, and just like that the answer came as if it was summoned from Lestat's lips.

"There are some quite reasons I'm putting up your penalty is because you are receiving Evangeline De Estamburg in your manor and will be her escort to the Council's coming dance ball, you will protect her from everything and anyone that says threat, are we clear?"

William burning eyes were on me, I had to look up at him for him to nod at Lestat.

"I shall do as you ask."

He replies Lestat's question bowing his head in respect. I glance at my work mates one last time, leaving behind the place were it all began was going to be difficult but duty calls. As all the members gave us our good bye, I turn toward the portal and start to walk toward it. Not noticing the rising alarming voice of William. I put a step insode the portal my body jerked inward.

"Wait!, Don't-"

Those were the last words I heard from William, as my body leaped forward and the vertigo feeling of falling into nothingness rang in my ears and mind.


End file.
